fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Baxstar (SSB16)
Baxstar is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. She posses moves with Fire and Grass moves togehter, She has some similar moves with himself having some less projectiles but more fighting moves. Baxstar is also the 4th Fan Character to be in the game. Attributes Baxstar relies on moves with Medium ranged projectiles and close combat, in her moveset she will have Fire moves and Grass moves to surpass her counterpart . Baxstar is a weaker but faster version of Baxter being halfy considered a Semi-Clone, since she has some similar moves like him, Instead she dosen't have the same final smash. Baxstar has a slightly slower air speed, rendering her combo potential and aerial approach superior. True to having relatively high traction and a slightly lower average falling speed, Baxstar has a rather long wavedash. A low short hop, above average falling speed, and low lag aerials give Baxstar a good SHFFL, improving her air game. Baxstar has less KO moves but she has them in her Down tilt, Side Smash, Up Smash, Neutral Ariel, Forward Ariel, Back Ariel, Down Ariel, Back Throw and Grass Jump Punch when Sweetspotted. Baxstar also has a good spammable projectile with Fireball, Grass Cape can reflect projectiles back to the opponent, Grass Jump Punch has a sweetspot when hitted near the opponent, It can KO around 150% and finally Fire Spin is a more weaker but faster version of Baxter's Fire spin. Like Baxter, Baxstar has a good grab game; her up and forward throws can set up combos and chain throws, while the latter can also act as a potential KO move at very high percentages. Baxstar's back throw, like Baxter's, is a very powerful throw (more powerful than Baxter's), being effective for setting up edge guards at high percentages, and acting as a reliable KO move at very high percentages. However, Baxstar also has her flaws. While weaker, the majority of the sweetspots in Baxstar's attacks are short-ranged. Her forward smash is a notable example, where its reach is short with a weak knock back, requiring Baxstar to be right next to the opponent to land it. Similarly, her up smash is also rather close ranged. Yet her greatest weakness is her abysmal recovery. A combination of predictability, poor distance covered, and few options to extend it makes it one of the worst in OC 2016. Although she has below average air speed, She also has above average falling speed, lowering her horizontal air movement. Grass Jump Punch grants below average vertical distance and poor horizontal distance. Button mashing Fire Spin is a decent stalling tactic and can mindgame edge-guarding opponents, but grants negligible net vertical and horizontal distance. Her Grass Cape, being not as effective as 's Fire Cape, only grants minor vertical distance once in the air. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Baxstar throws a kiss infront of the camera *Side: Baxstar takes out the Grass sword and looks at it and puts it away *Down: Baxstar throws up a Leaf and catches it. 'On-Screen Apperance' *Grass teleports into the stage 'Idle Poses' *Adjusts her sleeves *Flicks hair back 'Victory Poses' *Throws up two leafs and plants a tree behind her while posing *Spins around and does a pose at the camera *Looks away abit as the camera zooms in on her she turns her head back at the camera In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia